


Keeping Count

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, so much smut crammed into such a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to see how many times he can make his darling boy come in one night. Eggsy is more than willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Count

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't think of anything with an actual plot to write for these two. Just smut. So much kinky smut. I apologise for being such shameless grade-A Hartwin trash. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eggsy sprawled across the bed, the last of his clothes long since discarded. Harry’s gaze was unwavering, and Eggsy didn't know whether to bask in the attention or shy away from it. Even though he was already nude, those darkened brown eyes made him feel even more exposed, like he was being completely undone with just a look.

“I have a proposition for you, Eggsy,” said Harry calmly – and trust Harry Hart to remain the picture of calm composure while kneeling on a bed, naked and clearly aroused.

“Oh yeah?” said Eggsy with a smirk.

“Well,” said Harry. “More of an experiment, really. There’s something I would like to test, and I’m hoping you’ll be up for it.”

“Clearly I’m _up_ for it, babe,” Eggsy chuckled, wrapping a hand around his erection.

“No touching.”                                                                          

There was nothing particularly stern of demanding in Harry’s voice. If anything, it sounded more like a suggestion than an order, but Eggsy still snatched his hand away like he’d just been scolded. Harry didn't have to be commanding to still be _in command_.

“Good boy,” said Harry, and Eggsy grinned at the praise. “You know I’m the only one who is allowed to do that. Not unless I say otherwise.”

“Yeah, ‘course,” said Eggsy with a slight blush. “Sorry, Harry.”

“Not to worry, my love. Now, back to my little experiment. I would like to see how many times I can make you come tonight. I’ll be keeping count, of course. How does that sound, sweetheart?”

“Sounds fuckin’ epic, babe,” Eggsy said quickly, his heart fluttering at the thought. “Bring it on.”

Harry smiled and got off the bed, returning soon with two well-worn black silk ropes in his hands. Eggsy put his arms up towards the headboard without even having to be told.

“Just a precaution,” said Harry, as he carefully tied Eggsy’s wrists to the bars of the headboard with practiced ease. “So you definitely don’t touch.”

“What, don’t you trust me?” Eggsy teased.

“With my life, Eggsy,” said Harry. “But not with this.”

Eggsy laughed, tugging against his restraints once Harry was done to test the knots – perfect as usual, tight enough to do the job, loose enough not to cut off the circulation, and easy for Harry to undo with just one pull. Harry kissed up the length of Eggsy’s neck, dragging his fingernails down his raised arms, before whispering right into his ear.

“The usual rule doesn’t apply tonight. You don’t have to ask for my permission to come. I’m not going to tease you, there’ll be no edging involved. I’m going to take very good care of you, my love. Tell me, Eggsy, how many orgasms have you ever had in the space of one day?”

“Erm... ‘bout three or four, I think,” said Eggsy, turning his head to give Harry more room to suck a love bite onto his neck.

Harry hummed against Eggsy’s skin, gently licking the bruise he had just made. “I expected more, a young and virile man such as yourself. I suppose four is the record we’ll have to beat.”

“ _Shit,”_ Eggsy whispered, his cock leaking all over his stomach. He could already tell that wasn’t going to be difficult.

Harry’s touch was light and precise, fingers trailing down Eggsy’s sides as his mouth travelled down his neck, across his collarbone and towards his nipples. Something about knowing he’d be allowed to come whenever he wanted made Eggsy somehow extra sensitive to everything, to every gentle touch and kiss and lick, as if something as simple as Harry’s amazing mouth closed around his nipple would be enough to make him spill all over himself.

His toes curled and he tugged against his restraints when suddenly Harry’s large, calloused hand wrapped around his cock, thumb spreading the drops of pre-come. Harry stroked Eggsy’s cock at a steady pace, flicking his tongue over Eggsy’s hardened nipple at the same time while his free hand rubbed and pinched the other. Harry really wasn’t holding back, no teasing, no edging, just like he promised, and Eggsy could already feel that tightness in his abdomen even though they had only just started. He was thrusting up into Harry’s fist with abandon, panting and gasping, already embarrassingly close. And it didn’t help when Harry began to whisper, his breath hot against Eggsy’s skin.

“You’re already _so wet_ for me, darling. Don’t hold back. Come for me, Eggsy.”

With just the right flick of Harry’s thumb against his crown, Eggsy was a goner, coming with a shout all over Harry’s hand and his stomach, his whole body shaking as Harry stroked him through it. Harry smirked as he sat up, watching as Eggsy tried to catch his breath. He pressed his come-covered fingers to Eggsy’s lips, and Eggsy gratefully sucked them clean, his cock already beginning to twitch back to life as Harry hummed in approval above him.

“One,” he said softly. “Off to a flying start, Eggsy. Ready for more?”

Eggsy groaned as the fingers were pulled out of his mouth, grinning up at his lover. “You’re damn fuckin’ right I’m ready.”

That was the last coherent sentence Eggsy was able to form out loud that night. He managed nothing more than loud swearing as his second orgasm crashed over him, Harry’s wonderful mouth delivering the most expert of blowjobs, taking him right down his throat and swallowing around him.

“Two.”

Eggsy didn't seem to be able to say anything other than Harry’s name as he was licked open, that talented tongue lapping wetly at his hole and the hand pumping his cock making him arch off the bed as he came all over himself once again.

“Three.”

Eggsy could do little more than whine and gasp as Harry fucked him with three slick fingers, stretching him open, scissoring and curling perfectly, mercilessly milking his prostate until he came with a desperate whimper, his eyes welling up with tears.

“Four.”

By the time Harry was slipping a condom onto himself, Eggsy was an exhausted mess, streaks of his release covering his sweaty stomach and heaving chest. The ropes had left his wrists red and sore, but Eggsy hardly felt it. He didn't realise his eyes had been closed, but when he opened them he almost laughed. Trust _Harry bloody Hart_ – who had been making him come for hours now, with no thought to his own pleasure – to still look so damn calm and collected. Eggsy didn't know why he was so surprised, to be honest. Harry’s stamina was a thing to behold. He could take out a room full of thugs without breaking a sweat, and he could fuck Eggsy into oblivion without even trying. Eggsy was a wreck, but he knew they were nowhere near done yet.

“One more and we’ll break your record,” Harry said, slicking his erection up with lube and his voice remaining as steady as ever. “You’re doing so well, my sweet boy. I’m very proud of you. Are you okay, or do you need a little rest?”

Eggsy shook his head, too breathless to say anything more than “Please... fuck me... _please..._ ”

Harry smiled as he knelt between Eggsy’s spread legs. “As you wish.”

Harry pushed into him slowly, his thick cock stretching Eggsy’s hole so much wider than his fingers did. Eggsy hissed at the intrusion, the burn feeling _incredible_. Everything felt so much more intense, his over-sensitivity an exhilarating mixture of pleasure and pain. Harry shallowly thrust in and out of him, slowly and carefully, pressing the palm of his hand to Eggsy’s spent cock and smiling as he felt it begin to harden again.

“You insatiable little thing,” he whispered, his voice sounding gruffer as he screwed Eggsy slowly. “Four times you’ve come tonight, and look at you... already getting hard for me again, like the perfect little slut you are.”

Eggsy bucked his hips, begging without words for Harry fuck him harder and faster, to fuck him right into the mattress, _please-please-please!_ Harry chuckled, leaning back a little bit to watch his lover fuck himself so desperately on his cock, Eggsy writhing and rolling his hips, straining painfully against his restraints as his cock leaked pre-come all over his stomach once again.

“I bet you would come untouched like this, couldn’t you?” said Harry, hardly moving at all as he watched his cock disappearing in and out of Eggsy’s greedy hole. “Come on, my love, my darling boy... fuck yourself on my cock, my beautiful little whore. Make yourself come again, Eggsy... make yourself come _untouched_.”

Eggsy rolled and bucked his hips faster, shuddering as Harry’s cock brushed against his prostate, not dead on but just enough to send a jolt of pleasure through him every now and again. It was humiliating to act so needy in front of Harry’s piercing stare, rutting like an animal in heat, but Eggsy was way beyond caring about how strung out he was sure he looked. Harry did little more than hold onto Eggsy’s spread legs and watch with a smirk as Eggsy wantonly moved against him, practically screaming as his fifth orgasm finally hit him like a ton of bricks and come spurted all over his stomach and chest and neck, his cock completely untouched.

“Five,” said Harry, petting Eggsy’s hair and wiping a tear from his cheek. “Good boy, Eggsy. You’re such a good boy for me, darling. But I think you’ve got a little bit more in you, wouldn’t you agree? Just one more?”

Eggsy’s limbs felt like jelly and his brain had all but dissolved, but he just about managed to nod his head, smiling at all of Harry’s wonderful praise. Harry hooked Eggsy’s legs over his shoulders, practically bending him in half, and thrust into him hard. Eggsy whimpered as the headboard banged against the wall, so exhausted that he could do nothing but take it, nothing but allow himself to be _used_. He could feel weak stirrings of arousal again, but focused instead on Harry’s thickness stretching him open, the hard, quick thrusts hitting his prostrate with precision and rocking through his whole body. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he wanted to watch Harry finally fall apart – even in the state he was in, he could tell Harry was close.

Harry growled out praise and encouragement in between gruff moaning and panting, fucking Eggsy hard enough to hurt and deep enough to still be felt the next day. His hand wrapped around Eggsy’s cock, pumping him until he was fully hard, twitching and leaking with every one of Harry’s thrusts. Eggsy could hardly breathe, could do nothing but moan, practically sobbing as yet another orgasm was drawn out of him, his prostate taking an absolute pounding as Harry fucked him through the aftershocks. With a groan of Eggsy’s name, Harry at last reached his climax, that calm control finally slipping away as he thrust erratically, the pleasure evident all over his face, before he collapsed on top of Eggsy with a breathless murmur of “...six.” 

 Eggsy couldn’t move. He couldn’t imagine ever being able to move again. He was only vaguely aware of Harry untying his wrists from the headboard, and the next time he opened his eyes it was to find Harry cleaning him up with a damp flannel.

“What was the... final count again?” he said weakly.

Harry left the flannel on the bedside table and covered them both with the duvet, kissing Eggsy on the forehead. “Six. A very impressive record, sweetheart.”

“Nice one,” Eggsy muttered with a yawn, letting Harry gather his worn out body into his arms. “Sure we could break that record... although if I’m this wrecked at six, _seven_ might fuckin’ kill me... what a way to go though, eh?”

“Certainly one of the better ways, yes,” Harry chuckled softly.

“Would you be proud of me, babe?” Eggsy said, his voice slurring as he began to fall asleep. “If I got to seven?”

“So proud, darling,” said Harry, stroking Eggsy’s sweat-damp hair. “But we’ll save that for another night. Sleep now, my love. You need it.”

Eggsy hummed happily, cuddling up close to Harry as he finally fell asleep.


End file.
